


Lampade di carta

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lei sorrise. E rimase a osservare la scena finché il piccolo, esausto, non si fu addormentato.</i><br/>Raccolta di flashfics incentrate sulla vita familiare degli Himura e dei loro amici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lampade di carta

**Author's Note:**

> Prima pubblicazione parziale: 25/10/08, EFP.  
> DISCLAIMER: ah, vorrei... se avessi creato io Kenshin, non avrebbero mai fatto Seisohen >:| Speriamo per la nuova serie dell'anime!

**#01 - Kenji**

  
Kaoru attraversò il giardino con pochi respiri profondi, passandosi distrattamente le dita nei capelli. La luce della lanterna era la sua unica guida, morbida e dorata.  
Era stata una giornata stancante. Per fortuna, Kenji aveva già fatto il bagnetto con Kenshin. Il relax di quella breve mezzora, aggiunto alla beata solitudine di una pausa privata, le aveva disteso i nervi.  
Non che fosse irritata. Era semplicemente esausta: non avrebbe mai pensato che crescere un bambino fosse tanto allucinante.  
Il suo piccolo, adorabile Kenji… non era sempre così adorabile. Non stava fermo un attimo, non taceva un attimo (ed erano ancora versi, chissà quando avesse imparato a parlare!), non dava un attimo di tregua. E lei doveva anche insegnare al dojo. Francamente, si chiedeva come Kenshin riuscisse a fare tutti i lavori di casa col piccolo sempre tra i piedi.  
Oh beh. In fondo, era anche colpa sua. Kenshin poteva sembrare una persona tranquilla, ma Kaoru sapeva benissimo quali tratti avesse trasmesso al loro tesoruccio.  
 _E io non sono messa meglio_ , rifletté, divertita.  
Raggiungendo la veranda ed aprendo lo shoji che dava sulla sua stanza matrimoniale, l’ultima porta ad essere chiusa perché la più comoda di ritorno dal bagno, Kaoru Himura si preparò a dormire il sonno dei giusti. Solo un attimo per rassettarsi i capelli e cambiarsi nello yukata da notte, e sarebbe stata pronta.  
Sorrise al marito, già disteso sul futon.  
Poi un’occhiata strategica le rivelò che il lettino-culla di Kenji era vuoto.  
«Kenshin, dove―»  
«Ah» mormorò lui, sorridendo con aria colpevole.  
Kaoru si bloccò ai piedi del futon.  
Entrando dalla veranda non aveva potuto vedere oltre le spalle del marito, ma s’era chiesta il perché della sua strana postura. Ora, padrona della visuale, incrociò le braccia tra l’esasperato e l’intenerito.  
Kenshin era disteso su un fianco, la testa sostenuta dal braccio piegato. L’altro braccio era sollevato a mezz’aria, sopra la forma distesa di Kenji, che occupava il centro del futon sprofondando nelle coperte.  
Il bambino giocava con la manica del padre, spalancando gli occhioni azzurri.  
«Non vuole dormire» disse Kenshin.  
«Una novità. Lo sai che non si può.»  
«Ma è così carino.»  
«Sì, finché è tranquillo…»  
Li fissò ancora un poco, poi scrollò le spalle e andò a sedersi presso il tavolino da toeletta, recuperando la spazzola.  
Mentre lisciava la coda nera, dividendola in tre parti sulla spalla, sbirciò in direzione dei due. Ora padre e figlio erano in trance. Si studiavano, affascinati l’uno dall’altro.  
Kenji esplorava la mano che gli veniva offerta, afferrandone le dita, tenendole vicine con le proprie (minuscole e rosee) per guardarle bene. La sua espressione era seria e concentrata; Kenshin lo lasciava fare e sorrideva.  
Erano la cosa più bella che Kaoru avesse mai visto.  
Si cambiò in fretta, raggiungendoli sotto le coperte.  
«Appena si addormenta lo mettiamo nel lettino.»  
Kaoru annuì.  
Kenji fu distratto dal suo arrivo e farfugliò qualcosa, a indicare che voleva un bacio. Lei lo accontentò, stringendolo forte e respirando a fondo il profumo dei suoi capelli. Un ultimo bacio sul nasetto e lui sbadigliava, tornando a studiare il padre con palpebre cascanti.  
Stavolta era il turno del suo viso. Il mento, la bocca, la cicatrice, le ciglia. Kenshin continuò a fare da cavia, paziente, incrociando poi lo sguardo di Kaoru con occhi che parlavano.  
Lei sorrise.  
E rimase a osservare la scena finché il piccolo, esausto, non si fu addormentato.  
Prima di spostarlo nella culla lei e Kenshin si tennero per mano, stretti intorno al loro inestimabile, vivace tesoro, in pace col mondo.

 

* * *

 

**#02 - E non manca nessuno**

_  
«Non è ancora finita! Non sono ancora caduto! Non sono ancora sconfitto!» Il giovane si reggeva testardamente alla spada tagliacavalli, deciso a non mollare né battaglia né convinzioni. «In nome di Sagara e della squadra rossa, se anche dovessi morire, non potrei mai farmi sconfiggere da un samurai ambizioso!»_  
Era un ricordo familiare.  
«Signor Himura?»  
Sembravano passati più di cinque anni, benché fosse un'esperienza fresca rispetto ad altre – come l'apprendistato, la caduta dello shogunato...  
«Signor Himura, vi sentite bene?»  
...o la fine del suo primo matrimonio. Uh?  
Kenshin uscì dal suo mondo interiore per trovare gli occhi dell'ispettore Urayama che lo scrutavano fisso fisso. _Ops_.  
«Vi chiedo scusa» disse, imbarazzato. «Mi ero distratto.»  
L'uomo sorrise. «No, non scusatevi: è stata una lunga giornata. Sono sicuro che non vedete l'ora di tornare a casa.»  
Uno sguardo alla finestra rivelò che il sole era già calato oltre i tetti; i rumori di carrozze e cavalli andavano scemando e, presto, in giro non ci sarebbe stata più anima viva.  
«Ecco, se voleste solo ripetermi la parte decisiva, in modo da trascriverla nel rapporto...»  
Trattenendo un sospiro, Kenshin rivisse l'ultimo atto della sua giornata al servizio della comunità. La banda di samurai l'aveva impegnato senza sosta prima di lasciarsi incastrare. I quattro s'eran nascosti in un vecchio quartiere, adibito a deposito di riso e altri generi di prima necessità, paghi del loro ultimo bottino. Urayama lo aveva contattato poiché uno di loro era abile con la spada e sei poliziotti erano stati feriti durante le operazioni di ricerca...  
Un lavoretto delicato.  
Kenshin non se ne era risentito, naturalmente. Dalla nascita di Kenji, l'ispettore aveva diradato le richieste d'aiuto al punto da dare l'impressione che non avesse più bisogno di lui; un segno di rispetto verso la sua famiglia. Stavolta doveva aver avuto l'acqua alla gola.  
Descrisse lo stile di combattimento del criminale – una scuola recente – rivedendolo portare il suo colpo più forte.  
Era stato bravo. Non ingestibile, ma bravo. Per fortuna, Kenshin aveva portato con sé una bokken robusta.  
Terminò il racconto e guardò Urayama vergare gli ultimi, sintetici appunti sul foglio ruvido del registro, posare la penna e tergersi la fronte. Poi i loro occhi s'incontrarono ed entrambi sorrisero.  
L'ispettore s'alzò. Kenshin s'affrettò a imitarlo.  
«Vi ringrazio infinitamente, ancora una volta.»  
Gli porse la mano. «Dovere.»  
Quella parola sembrò strappare all'uomo un moto d'incredulità. Scosse il capo, accompagnandolo alla porta.  
«Sia benedetto il giorno in cui siete arrivato in questa città, signor Himura. Mi spiace importunarvi sempre per cose spiacevoli, ma se non ci foste...»  
«Oh no, non ditelo neanche per scherzo. Davvero.»  
«Eppure la polizia dovrebbe camminare sulle proprie gambe, ormai, senza ricorrere all'aiuto dei civili.»  
Kenshin si fermò un attimo nel corridoio, un sorriso serio sulle labbra.  
«Ma io non sono un civile qualunque.»  
E uscì con un rispettoso cenno del capo.

L'aria fresca della sera lo rinfrancò. Sistemò la sciarpa intorno al collo del gi e s'avviò di buon passo, avvolto dalla luce delle lanterne.  
Il regime energico regredì presto a uno pacato. Non stava più nella pelle al pensiero di un bel bagno caldo, una cena abbondante (anche cucinata da Kaoru) e magari un corroborante sorso di saké, ma doveva premurarsi anzitutto di arrivarci, a casa; con un ritmo troppo brioso avrebbe rischiato di stramazzare sull'uscio di qualche estraneo.  
 _Eh, Kenshin... cominci a sentire l'età._  
Oro. Sembrava proprio un vecchietto.  
Proseguì fino a svoltare l'angolo, abbandonando la via principale del quartiere e addentrandosi nella zona residenziale.  
Forse non era l'età. Forse era l'abitudine a non combattere solo.  
Lo era sempre stato, sin dalla morte dei suoi genitori, ed era cresciuto così: tra una lettera nera e l'altra. Non aveva mai capito il bisogno di compagnia provato dagli altri... finché non ne aveva avuta in prima persona. Non i samurai ambiziosi, in un certo senso neanche Tomoe – che pure era stata così cara – perché troppi silenzi avevano riempito quel conforto reciproco, acerbo e insicuro. Pensava invece a quant'era avvenuto quindici anni dopo, quando aveva messo piede in Tokyo.  
 _«Fermo dove sei! Ti ho trovato, Battosai!»_  
La notte fortunata del loro incontro.  
 _«Io sono un discendente di samurai!»_  
Il salvataggio rocambolesco di Yahiko.  
E poi... poi tante altre persone, gentili od ostili o indifferenti ma presto mutate in amiche. Kenshin non s'era reso conto della propria sfortuna finché qualcuno non l'aveva strappato alla solitudine per creargli intorno una cerchia calorosa. Uno, in particolare, spiccava fra i responsabili.  
La sua capigliatura era un pugno in un occhio. La sua voce, a dir poco molesta.  
 _«Silenzio! Voi non potete dire questo! Mentre parlate di uguaglianza siete succubi della vostra avidità e vi credete di essere chissà chi!»_  
Sorrise, rivivendo quei momenti.  
 _«Siete contenti d'aver creato una falsa nuova epoca!»_  
Sulle prime aveva ammirato la sua incredibile resistenza. Poi l'attaccabrighe l'aveva sfidato e la seccatura, mista a delusione, aveva quasi cancellato il giudizio positivo. Per fortuna, aveva avuto occasione di ricredersi.  
Evitò una buca profonda e la sua mente offrì un'immagine del _futae no kiwami_. Si rese conto di una cosa. Era tutto il giorno che pensava a Sano, per immagini, impressioni, frammenti di vecchie conversazioni. Se ne chiese distrattamente il motivo; non capitava spesso, come per i sogni sul suo passato. Palestra, pargolo e giardino assorbivano con avidità le sue attenzioni.  
Sospirò.  
All'improvviso, gli sembrava di non vedere l'amico da un secolo. Girovagava chissà dove, lontano migliaia di chilometri, inviando poche lettere scarabocchiate. Chissà se avrebbe mai imparato l'ortografia...  
Quella considerazione irriverente portò a un'altra: si erano conosciuti da vagabondi e, mentre il veterano alla fine s'era accasato, la nuova leva aveva proseguito in cerca di avventure. Se c'era qualcuno che ne aveva bisogno per vivere felice, quello era Sanosuke. Solo che... fece una smorfia. Solo che, quando Kenshin era costretto a tornare in azione, la sua assenza non gli sembrava più tanto magnifica. Yahiko era necessario alla palestra e a Tae, gli Oniwabanshu vivevano a Kyoto, di Kaoru non se ne parlava e infine Saito, anche volendo (e no, grazie), azzannava criminali all'altro capo del Giappone; quindi doveva sbrigarsela da solo.  
Di nuovo.  
Erano considerazioni piuttosto egoistiche, certo, e non ne andava fiero. Però il ricordo delle scorrerie spalleggiate da Sano sminuiva la sua obiettività. Gli mancava, ecco tutto.  
Una sensazione nuova.  
Trovò una pietra abbandonata e si concesse di calciarla.  
I pregi e gli aspetti meno piacevoli dei loro caratteri si erano compensati fin dall'inizio, rendendoli un duo equilibrato. Per questo ne avevano passate tante insieme. E, dopo quattro anni di lontananza, guardando indietro a tutti gli scontri, gli scherzi e le vittorie che avevano condiviso, Kenshin si rendeva conto di esser stato fortunato a incontrarlo. Come altre persone sotto altri aspetti, quel ragazzo di un decennio più giovane era stato fondamentale nella sua maturazione.  
Era l'amico di cui aveva bisogno per diventare uomo.  
 _Una persona di cui fidarsi sempre e comunque_ , pensò, passandosi una mano nella frangia. _Anche se chi dava più affidamento ai dadi ero io..._  
La sua ultima missiva era datata tre mesi prima, ricordò (si trovava in Mongolia e annunciava un probabile ritorno, ma non si era più saputo niente; chissà, forse aveva cambiato idea, o era stato trattenuto).  
In quella, gli parve di udire un riso sguaiato. Alzò la testa.  
Alla fine della strada si stagliavano il muro di recinzione e il tetto della palestra. Le luci sembravano spente.  
Affrettò il passo; non ne poteva più di starsene in giro al freddo e tutte quelle considerazioni gli avevan fatto venir voglia di compagnia. Kaoru sarebbe stata ansiosa di parlare della giornata... l'avrebbe accolto con un sorriso e un abbraccio carico di sollievo. La prospettiva era allettante.  
Immaginate quindi la sua sorpresa allorché, giunto in cucina, trovò pronto un festino in piena regola, già smangiucchiato, bicchieri in torrette, Kenji eccitatissimo e Kaoru e la signorina Megumi un po' brille.  
Megumi che, a rigor di logica, avrebbe dovuto trovarsi ad Aizu.  
«Signorina Megumi» esclamò.  
Gli occhi delle due donne s'illuminarono.  
«Ken... hic... san!»  
«Kenhin» aggiunse sua moglie, ondeggiando con un sorriso ebete.  
Si alzarono e, tenendosi in piedi l'un l'altra, gli vennero incontro. Dire che il loro alito odorava di saké era un eufemismo.  
Le sostenne, cercando di trattenere il respiro senza svenire.  
«Finalm-finalmente scei tornhato» farfugliò Kaoru. «E' tutto il giorno che ti ashpettiamo...»  
«Davvero?» fece, poco convinto.  
Megumi annuì con foga e rischiarono tutti di cadere. «Signor Ken, Yahik... hic... hic!»  
Kaoru dovette trovare l'allitterazione molto spassosa, perché cominciò a ridere a crepapelle.  
Barcollavano come barche in tempesta e Kenshin pregò tutti gli dèi che si riprendessero in fretta, giacché le sue gambe non potevano resistere a lungo – per non parlare dell'umiliazione cui si stavano sottoponendo davanti a suo figlio. Ma il rollio diminuì appena.  
«Yahiko cosa?» disse, chiudendo lentamente gli occhi. «E per quale motivo siete tornata da Aizu, signorina Megumi?»  
La donna smise di sghignazzare e piegò le labbra all'ingiù, cingendogli il collo con un braccio.  
«Ma come? Io v-vengo a trovarti da m... moolto lontano e queshto è il trattamento che ricevo?»  
Non avrebbe mai creduto di vederla così.  
«Hey» Kaoru si sporse, bellicosa. «Giù le mani dal mio uomo!»  
Il suo impeto era tutto quello che ci voleva. Kenshin agitò invano le braccia per mantenere l'equilibrio.  
Caddero vicino al tavolo, lui sul fondoschiena, con Megumi drappeggiata addosso, le risa divertite di Kenji alle spalle.  
«Ugh.»  
Attese che le stelle fossero scomparse. _Ma che bel modo di concludere la giornata..._  
Che diavolo stava succedendo?  
«Ohi ohi.»  
«Hic, ti ho detto» insistette Kaoru, scura «di non toccare mio marito!»  
«E tu» commentò una voce, afferrando Kenshin per la collottola e alzandolo «non dovresti toccare le donne d'altri.»  
Stupefatto di non aver percepito la presenza, il padrone di casa torse il collo all'indietro. E si vide sovrastare da una nota, gigantesca figura.  
All'improvviso, la ragione del festino e l'arrivo della signorina Megumi (o era una coincidenza?) furono chiari. Un grande, naturale sorriso gli distese il volto, riflettendosi su quello del nuovo venuto.  
Non riusciva a crederci.  
«Sano!»  
Ora tutto era a posto. Non mancava più nessuno.

Mezz'ora dopo Yahiko e Tsubame erano stati chiamati, il festino consumato, la giornata di Kenshin narrata; e l'allegria era molta.  
Mentre Sanosuke prometteva racconti di avventure a Kenji, che sedeva sul suo ginocchio sinistro con aria rapita, Kenshin s'alzò per andare a far l'agognato bagno. Nel chiasso generale se ne accorse solo Tsubame, ma non importava: sarebbe tornato presto (prestissimo) per riunirsi a loro. E, nell'osservare la felice combriccola dallo stipite dello shoji, naturali, gli tornarono in mente alcune parole dell'ispettore Urayama.  
 _«Benedetto il giorno in cui siete arrivato in questa città, signor Himura.»_  
Sì... sì... sì. Era stato davvero un giorno benedetto. Da quel momento aveva avuto tante cose buone. Il sole s'era posato sul suo cammino.  
La prova erano quelle persone, la sua _famiglia_ , riunita nella sua _casa_ a condividere la  vita con lui.

 

* * *

 

**#03 - Un mattino in un quartiere popolare di Tokyo**

  
Da quando Sanosuke era tornato in città, lui e Kenshin parlavano molto, scherzavano molto, discutevano molto. Insomma, stavano parecchio assieme. Kaoru era contenta che il marito avesse ritrovato il migliore amico, ma a tutto c'è un limite...  
Uscì dalla palestra, con una bokken in pugno e la mosca al naso.  
«Allora, voi due» minacciò, agitando l'attrezzo. «Io sto cercando di far lezione: mi spiegate come faccio se i vostri discorsi continuano a distrarre i ragazzi?» In realtà era soltanto Sano a creare disturbo, ma questo non deresponsabilizzava Kenshin. «Oltretutto Kenji non fa che sgattaiolare dentro, rischiando di farsi male!»  
E fece penzolare il piccolo terremoto davanti agli occhi sgranati del padre.  
«Oro» disse quello, staccando il figlio dalla punta della bokken. «Kenji, sei proprio dispettoso.»  
 _"Dispettoso"? "Ingestibile" sarebbe più accurato_ , pensò Kaoru.  
Sano intanto aveva incrociato le braccia.  
«Tsk tsk tsk, signorinella, tu mi hai molto deluso. Dopo tutti 'sti anni mi aspettavo di tornare e scoprire che avevi fatto almeno dieci figli col povero samurai, qui. E invece...» Lei si sentì avvampare, ma non ebbe tempo di ribattere. «Kenji lo sa, vero, povero piccolo marmocchio? Vorrebbe dei fratellini da tormentare e non ne ha...»  
Il bambino parve non prendersela per il pizzicotto. Assentì con degnazione.  
«Per un numero del genere avresti dovuto aspettare un po' di più» commentò Kenshin, sollevando il figlio da terra.  
«Ma va', ma va'.» Una gaia pacca sulle spalle. «Mai sentito parlare di gemelli?»  
«Sì, ci vuole doppio _lavoro_.»  
Allibita, Kaoru guardò prima Kenshin, poi Sano (il corruttore) e mandò fumo dalle orecchie. Quand'è troppo è troppo!  
Tirò loro dietro bokken e secchi da bucato, strillando l'avvertimento di non tornare per un po'. Mentre infilavano l'uscio di casa, veloci come lepri, colse un altro paio di commenti.  
«E' troppo nervosa, Kenshin. Scommetto che non stai adempiendo ai tuoi doveri.»  
«Non scaricare la colpa su di me, Sano.»

I due amici s'avviarono di tacito accordo verso la clinica, attraversando l'affollata strada centrale. Passarono davanti all'Akabeko proprio mentre Tae finiva di ramazzare il battuto; la salutarono, ricambiati. Kenji guardava il mondo dall'alto delle spalle di suo padre e mugolava qualche canzoncina, battendo i piedini contro il suo petto.  
«Fammi indovinare, Sano» disse Kenshin, cogliendo l'occhiata dell'altro al locale. «Hai già aperto un nuovo conto.»  
«Mai chiuso il primo.»  
«Oro!»  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo... povera Tae. Sanosuke prese a fischiettare, tornando spesso con gli occhi a Kenji.  
«Dimmi tu, piuttosto. Com'è la vita da sposati?»  
Gli sorrise. «Molto soddisfacente, grazie. Ne avevo bisogno.»  
«E quella da genitori?»  
Inclinò la testa. In quel momento, Kenji gli stava tirando i capelli con particolare impegno.  
«Alti e bassi» rispose fra i denti.  
Sano sogghignò, poi – davanti a un ciuffo rosso che volava via – non riuscì a trettenersi e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. Sollevò l'amico del peso molesto e si caricò la peste sulle spalle; il cambiamento d'altitudine strappò a Kenji un gridolino di giubilo.  
«Alto alto altooo!»  
Il bambino era in visibilio. Iniziò ad agitarsi in mille direzioni per vedere tutto quello che c'era da vedere, ma la presa di Sano era salda e il legittimo portatore non si preoccupò.  
«Io credo che saresti un buon padre, sai, Sano?»  
Un'occhiata in tralice. «Mah.»  
«Tu no?»  
«Oh, io sì. E' la volpe che ha qualche dubbio.»  
Quella sì che era una sorpresa. Da che gli aveva spifferato Kaoru, la signorina Megumi aveva trascorso gli ultimi anni sulle spine, temendo che lui non tornasse; esternò il sentimento, sperando di non essere importuno.  
Un'alzata di spalle. «No, volermi mi vuole. Ma dice di dover testare la mia effettiva maturità prima di cominciare a mantenermi.»  
 _Oro_ , pensò Kenshin, sentendo un rivoletto di sudore scendergli sul collo. _Viva la sincerità_.  
Giunsero in vista della clinica e Sano si fermò, con uno sguardo tanto malizioso quanto sfacciato.  
«Aspetta che la intrappoli sola dopo il tramonto e vedrai, se non mi sposa di corsa...»  
«Checcosa le farai, zio Suke?»  
Guardarono in su, ricordandosi di Kenji.  
«Farò dieci cuginetti tutti per te, mezza pinta» rispose l'interpellato, agganciandolo sotto le braccia e chinandosi per metterlo a terra. «Che ne dici?»  
«Sìì!»  
«Su, ora vai e raccomanda alla zia di rendersi disponibile.»  
Kenji corse dentro come una furia, sotto gli occhi basiti di Kenshin.  
«Sano! Che mansioni dai a mio figlio?!»  
«Beh, sai come si dice... ambasciator non porta pena!»  
Lo spadaccino si sbatté una mano sulla faccia. Sanosuke non era affatto cambiato.

* * *

 

**#04 - Risalire alla vita**

 

Il profumo di pruni svaporava nell'aria, dolce, triste. Il vecchio sedeva ricordando altri tempi mentre su Rakuninmura si stendevano i bagliori dell'alba, gentili come la mano di una madre.  
Quante volte l'aveva salutata in passato, l'alba, uscendo di buon mattino nei suoi trent'anni? Quante volte i suoi figli eran sgattaiolati fuori di casa con lui, uno ansioso di pescare, l'altra di vegliare sul buon andamento dell'avventura? Tante... eppure le immagini, benché vivide, erano sfocate da un alone vitreo. La sua bambina non c'era più. Ripensò all'uomo che aveva sposato e che ora, finalmente, proseguiva nella sua vita dopo dieci anni di penitenza. Il risentimento di padre non riusciva a farglielo odiare; era una brava persona. L'aveva resa felice. E ora...  
Ora gli aveva restituito suo figlio.  
Dopo una ricerca infinita, paziente, disperata, s'erano ritrovati. Oibore pensò che era giusto riavere ciò che viveva della sua famiglia da colui che l'aveva dispersa. Retribuzione divina. L'ammenda migliore.  
Enishi s'aggrappò al suo braccio, scosso dalla forza dell'emozione.  
«Padre... padre.»  
Ricordava, adesso.  
In una movenza arrugginita, il vecchio gli posò una mano sui capelli; bianchi – memento di dolore.  
«Mi dispiace... me ne sono andato e ti ho dimenticato, preso dalla vendetta. Io–»  
«Shh, basta parlare di vendetta, Enishi. Dopo l'incendio i boschi ricrescono.»  
Suo figlio lo guardò con occhi esausti, il diario della sorella stretto fra le dita.  
«Vieni con me, padre. Non lasciamoci più.»  
Oibore rivide quell'espressione decisa – anche se molto più serena – sul viso di un bambino e lasciò che l'affetto e il sollievo trapelassero dalle barriere del tempo. Annuì.  
Insieme ce l'avrebbero fatta.

* * *

 

**#05 - Gioie**

  
Avere Kenshin era come possedere una gemma.  
La madre di Kaoru aveva avuto qualche gioiello di corredo (nulla di prezioso) e l'unico rimasto era un pendente di quarzo; da piccola, Kaoru l'aveva adorato. A prima vista sarebbe parso un semplice pezzo di vetro, leggermente opaco; ma se un raggio di luce lo attraversava...  
Inclinò l'oggetto, ponendolo sotto il sole.  
Un fascio color arcobaleno cadde sul tatami, davanti a Kenji, lasciandolo a bocca aperta.  
Sì, suo padre era così: semplice, trasparente, frugale al primo sguardo, ma non appena una persona aveva modo di conoscerlo, quanti diversi volti mostrava! E ognuno le era più caro dell'altro...  
Lo vide rientrare dalla passeggiata, i capelli spettinati dal vento, e i loro occhi s'incontrarono.  
Gli sorrise. Kenshin ricambiò, venendo verso la veranda.  
«Sono a casa.»  
«Bentornato.»

* * *

 

**#06 - Padre e figlio**

  
Era una delle vittorie di Kenshin.  
Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano e persino qualche allievo del dojo si fecero da parte per lasciarlo passare, vero padrone di casa, diretto al cancello col suo trofeo in braccio.  
«Io vado per il tofu» disse.  
«A dopo» risposero loro. Kaoru era raggiante.  
E al mercato se ne andò, desideroso di passeggiare e farsi vedere e distrarre un po' il fagotto rosso – indifferente a quanti avrebbero notato e criticato la sua sfacciata soddisfazione.  
Di sicuro Megumi Sagara notò, quando uscì dalla porta della clinica. E come avrebbe potuto non farlo? Si appoggiò allo stipite, le braccia conserte, e sorrise.  
Davanti a lei, a piedi ben piantati sul pavimento del sentiero, c'era il signor Ken, carico del figlioletto; e Kenji – lungi dal tirargli i capelli, il naso o altra parte delicata del corpo – stringeva le braccine intorno al suo collo. Poggiava la testolina contro la guancia segnata dalla cicatrice, guardandosi curiosamente intorno.  
«Vedo che ogni giorno porta buone nuove.»  
«Proprio così, signora Megumi.»  
Finalmente. Finalmente.  
E Kenji, ricevuta una caramella, gli baciava il volto con la generosa naturalezza dei bambini.

* * *

 

**#07 - Fratelli**

  
Aveva dodici anni quand'era nato Kenji; una differenza d'età normale, per due fratelli. Quell'idea l'aveva attratto fin dall'inizio, sebbene non possedessero somiglianze fisiche – il bruno della terra contro il chiaro del fuoco – tranne l'istintivo talento per il kenjutsu.  
Sì, un fratellino minore, quello che non aveva mai avuto. Il figlio di Kenshin e Kaoru... La prova che la felicità esisteva e doveva solo andarle incontro, con calma, senza sentirsi lasciato indietro, benché a volte percepisse distintamente l'universo conchiuso che è una famiglia. Sì, un passo dopo l'altro. Nel frattempo, si sarebbe impegnato a essere un buon fratello.  
Fu con stupore e, in seguito, una certa invidia che assistette al fiorire del talento di Kenji. Era incredibile la facilità con cui apprendeva, improvvisava, apportava migliorie o variazioni appariscenti alle tecniche.  
Forse non avrebbe dovuto meravigliarsi tanto; buon sangue non mente. Ma era più forte di lui. Per arrivare dov'era arrivato, Yahiko Myojin aveva dovuto sudare lacrime e sangue; dopo le basi, a quel fratellino bastava vedere una mossa – col tempo, anche solo sentirne la spiegazione – per eseguirla senza errore. Era anomalo.  
Snervante.  
Yahiko ammetteva di non avere molta pazienza, ma Kenji _ostentava_ la propria bravura. Il suo carattere divergeva da quello del padre come il sole dalla luna. O forse... forse assomigliava al Kenshin che nessuno di loro aveva mai conosciuto, il discepolo avventato e litigioso che aveva abbandonato il maestro per gettarsi nella mischia di una guerra. Chi poteva saperlo?  
Kenshin stesso, ovviamente. Ma lui non ne parlava, ubriaco di felicità.  
Non ne parlò neanche quando Kenji imparò l'ultimo segreto del Kamiya Kasshin. A soli nove anni.  
Yahiko rifletté che magari, se avesse staccato gli occhi dalla figuretta vittoriosa, pur sbalordito di trovarsi alla pari con un bambino, avrebbe notato sul suo volto quella ben nota ruga d'apprensione, appena sopra la cicatrice. Però era troppo impegnato a riprendersi dalla sorpresa per farlo.  
E ora, dopo alcuni mesi, Kenji stava diventando irrequieto. Era abbastanza evidente, se si sapeva dove guardare.  
«A cosa pesi, Yahiko-kun?» chiese Tsubame.  
Lui continuò a osservare il fratello che girandolava in giardino, ancora vestito di blu dopo un allenamento.  
«E' davvero bravo. Nell'ultimo incontro ero stuperfatta...»  
Annuì, scontroso.  
«Ora, però, cosa farà? E' troppo giovane per fermarsi» continuò lei, assorta. «Conoscendolo, vorrà ampliare i suoi orizzonti.»  
Era un pensiero ovvio eppure nuovo, e Yahiko lo sentì imprimersi a fuoco nel silenzio. Già, Kenji era esuberante, curioso, intelligente, ostinato. Difficilmente diventare il secondo assistente di sua madre l'avrebbe soddisfatto (anche ammettendo che gli studenti permettessero una cosa simile). Avrebbe voluto imparare cose nuove.  
Uno stile nuovo.  
E all'improvviso fu colto da un cattivo presagio, che gli bloccò le parole in gola e gli impedì di rispondere al saluto di Tsubame, diretta all'Akabeko.  
Già, ma a quale stile si sarebbe rivolto?  
Vide Kenshin rientrare dal mercato e carezzare la testa del figlio, palesemente annoiato.  
A _quale_?  
Pregò che gli dèi non avessero un crudele senso dell'ironia.

* * *

 

**#08 - Kenji e la cicatrice I**

  
Kenshin incastrò l'involucro di carta tra la coscia e il banco, per non seminare verdure dappertutto; tenendo Kenji in braccio, con la mano destra pescò il portamonete e pregò si aprisse senza troppe difficoltà. La venditrice del mercato ebbe pietà e lo assistette, mentre Kenji osservava tutto con occhi assonnati.  
Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che portarselo dietro era una pessima idea. Suo figlio era un bambino pieno d'energia ma, come tutti i piccoli, alternava momenti di attività frenetica a dormite profonde. Dopo la passeggiata, avrebbe dovuto riportarlo a casa, senza cedere alle sue preghiere. Ora lui si godeva il viaggio spamparanzato su una spalla del papà, contro i cipollotti; e suddetto papà, già carico, doveva ancora comprare il miso.  
«Accidenti, Kenji. Pesi» disse, facendosi strada fra la gente.  
Il bambino lo guardò, offeso – una faccia così buffa da strappargli un sorriso.  
«Non è vero!»  
I suoi capelli erano puliti, profumati. Gli solleticarono il viso.  
«Stai crescendo, non c'è niente di male.» Anche se, in realtà, al suo cuore sembrava un crimine. «Di questo passo non potrò più tenerti in braccio.»  
 _Anzi, se volessi scendere subito sarebbe fantastico..._  
Il visetto di Kenji si contrasse. Kenshin, annusando l'arrivo di guai, s'affrettò a correggere il tiro.  
«Ma non ancora, eh. Ci vorranno anni.»  
Gli dèi gli avrebbero perdonato quella piccola bugia. Da quella distanza, un pianto isterico sarebbe stato fatale per le sue povere orecchie.  
Fortunatamente, Kenji si calmò. Fra le sua ciglia rimasero due lucciconi; Kenshin gli diede un bacio sulla piccola guancia e riuscì a bilanciare il carico abbastanza a lungo per fargli il solletico sulla pancia. Lui rise, cercando di sfuggirgli, poi rimise la testa giù.  
Kenshin sospirò, guardando la piccola corona di capelli rossi. Forse per il miso poteva tornare nel pomeriggio...  
Poco dopo il bambino si drizzò a fissarlo, concentrato. Sorrise, consapevole di cosa lo affascinava.  
«Ancora la "x"?»  
Una delle sue prime domande era stata come il papà se l'era fatta. A quattro anni capiva che non si trattava di un incidente qualunque, ma, se non altro, accettava il fatto che la spiegazione vera sarebbe venuta in futuro. Un lontano futuro.  
Lo vide annuire con forza. Una manina gli si spiattellò in faccia.  
«Mi piace.»  
«Davvero? Non me n'ero accorto» disse, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Mi piace tanto.»  
«Ma perché?»  
Kenji temporeggiò. «E'... um, bella.» Poi trovò il colletto del proprio _gi_ molto interessante.  
Kenshin sfregò il naso contro il suo. «Perché, hmm? Me lo vuoi dire una buona volta?»  
«Perché almeno si vede che non sei una femmina, papà!»  
Quasi si strozzò. «Oro. _Cosa_?»  
«L'ha detto zio Sano» spiegò Kenji. «Forse ha ragione.»  
Oh, magnifico. Conta su Sanosuke, quando si tratta di mettere strane idee in testa ai figli degli altri. Bilanciò meglio i fardelli della spesa e girò verso casa.  
«Lo zio Sano finirà per avere qualche incidente, un giorno o l'altro.»

**Author's Note:**

> Le prossime saranno incentrate su Sojiro (appena trovo la voglia e il tempo di trascriverle ^^;)


End file.
